


The Greatest Doggo

by WildWestieWrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game), dreamswap - Fandom
Genre: Dogs, Dreamswap by @onebizarrekai on tumblr, Fluff, Gen, I love dogs okay i am real dog nerd, Light Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WHILE MT ANXIETY LEVELS ARE AT A MANAGABLE LEVEL, Wriiten ages ago, also, also dreamswap drink is implied but since they don't appear in this they've been kicked out the tags, but dun worry kids Champ is here to make everything better, but who cares it's A DOGGO SQUEEEEEEEE, bye bye, fite me, he is the goodest doggo of them all, i own nothing, i teased this ages ago bUT AM POSTING IT NOW, in case you hadnt picked that up yet, kinda humanized i guess, shitty - Freeform, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWestieWrites/pseuds/WildWestieWrites
Summary: Champion is a good boy. Everyone in the known multiverse knows this. It's rumoured that even one happy doggy smile can melt the hardest of hearts.Palette is an anxious ball of feelings. Pressure gets to him pretty easily, ya know? It's not easy being a lonely kid, let alone the only son of the CEO of a multiversal corpartion dedicated to spreading happiness. Everyone seems to have expectations, and man, does it weigh on Palette sometimes.It's a good thing Champ is there to help however he can.





	The Greatest Doggo

**Author's Note:**

> yeeting this out before I lose my nerve again lol  
> there's actually???? another part???? but it's just self indulgent Champ vs Blue and I got as far as copying it into the draft before I chickened out lol
> 
> Dreamswap belongs to @onebizarrekai on tumblr, I just write the teeth rotting shitty fluff.

The husky sniffed. Plonking himself on the floor, he stared up at the closed door in front of him. He whined, and pawed at the door.

His nails caught on the paintwork, trailing down the door with an elongated, wince worthy screech. On the other side of the door, someone hissed.

“Go away.”

Whimpering pitifully, the dog clawed at the door again.

“Bad dog-”

Throwing his head back, the husky let loose a piercing howl.

“Shut UP-”

The dramatic howling didn’t stop. Instead it seemed to get even louder.

“Oh for frick’s sake.”

Footsteps thudded towards the door. It was yanked open, greeny-yellow wings flaring as Palette glared down at the dog. “Now-”

He was nearly knocked over as a black and white blur hurled itself at Palette. He staggered, pushing the dog off and throwing him another glare as the husky bounced up and tried to lick his face.

“Quit it, Champ.”

Champ tilted his head back and observed Palette, tongue dangling freely out the side of his mouth. He pushed his head under Palette’s hand, giving a soft whine. Palette pulled his hand away after a moment, holding the door open for Champ to lollop in before shutting it. 

Champ immediately jumped up on Palette’s bed with a bark, flopping down on the bed. He rolled over, legs waving in the air as he wriggled around. He eventually settled, eyes drifting over to Palette after a beat.

Palette watched him, growing slightly uneasy as Champ continued to stare at him.

“What?” He asked harshly.

Champ didn’t look away.

Palette shifted. He folded his arms. Unfolded them. Then folded them again.

“Well what?” Feeling more than a little ridiculous (it wasn't like the stupid dog could answer him anyway), Palette marched towards the still-staring dog and shoved him off the bed. Champ whimpered, tail stilling slightly as he was sent scrabbling off the bed.

Palette forced himself to take a shaky breath. He bit his lip, tasting blood.

 _Calm_ , he told himself firmly. _Keep it together…_

He startled out of his thoughts, a wet nose pressing into his hand.

He jerked his hand away, and felt a paw land in his lap. Champ laid his head on Palette’s knees, giving a soft whine as his tail thumped against the floor.

Palette blinked hard. He hesitantly rested a hand in Champ’s scruff. The dog's tail whipped against the floor, and he suddenly stood on his back legs to lick away a tear that had slid down Palette’s face.

Palette sucked in a deep breath, before gently patting the space on the bed beside him.

Champ leapt up without a sound, turning to face the winged boy at his side. Palette hesitated again, before his arms reached up and wrapped around the dog’s neck. He buried his face in Champ’s fluffy scruff. Champ didn’t struggle, only wriggling closer to the boy.

He stayed stone still as Palette’s shoulders trembled, nuzzling closer with a sympathetic whimper. Palette’s grip tightened on the dog, keeping his face hidden in Champ’s scruff.

"Cham-Champ?" _God, his voice sounded pathetic. No wonder everyone seemed to look at him like he was such a disappointment, especially-_

Champ growled, interrupting Palette's spiralling thoughts. He pulled away from the dog, only for Champ to whine softly and press even closer to the winged boy.

Palette shuddered, trying to put the anxiety out of his mind and instead focus on the dog's silky fur.

After Palette's muffled sobbing began to abate, the dog pulled away, and gave Palette’s tear stained face a massive, slobbery lick.

Palette snorted slightly hysterically, and shoved Champ’s snout away. “Don’t….slobber on me….moron.”

He forced himself to breathe, matching his breaths with Champ's. Champ just nuzzled against Palette, resting his snout on his shoulder. When Palette's breaths had evened out, he jumped off the bed once Palette got his breathing more under control, barking and dipping into a playbow as his tail whipped from side to side.

Palette stood up, a small, involuntary smile flickering on his face as Champ bounced back towards him and brushed up against Palette’s side, mouth open in a doggy smile.

“C’mon, Champ. Let’s find Father.”

**Author's Note:**

> getting second thoughts about this, I think the coffee's wearing off  
> gotta poST FAST-


End file.
